une fille qui pleure
by Jen la Martyr
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une fille qui pleure... en fait non ce n'est même pas une histoire. KyoYuya


Salut à tous, il est 1h20 du matin, j'ai pris une bonne résolution à savoir me coucher tôt pour reprendre un rythme normal avant la reprise des cours (NAOOON PAS LES COURS) et donc évidemment je passe mes nuit à écrire des conneries sur mon petit ordi chéri. Bon là ça va il est même pas 2h du matin, d'habitude je commence à 2h.

Donc voilà j'ai eu l'idée de ce petit one shot tout simple, je me demandais si je serai capable d'écrire un truc un petit peu triste, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça vaut, à vous de me le dire.

Couple : Kyo/Yuya, même si je ne suis pas particulièrement fan de ce couple ('tention j'ai pas dit que j'aimais pas, au contraire sont fun)

Disclaimer : L'univers de SDK ne m'appartient pas, ni ses personnages et c'est tant mieux pour eux.

Bonne lecture

l

l

C'est l'histoire d'une fille qui pleure.

En fait non, ce n'est même pas une histoire.

Dans une histoire, il y a un début, un milieu et une fin. Là, il y a juste une fille qui pleure.

Pas de début, pas de fin, simplement une jeune femme en larmes confrontée à ce poison qu'est la solitude.

Non, pas la solitude, le néant.

Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? Quelle importance ? Les gens passent devant elle, se demandent vaguement pourquoi cette gamine chiale et l'oublient aussitôt.

_Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, tu assureras ta sécurité toute seule._

Elle avait dit oui, elle avait promis, mais elle a été incapable de tenir sa promesse. Elle était faible, trop faible. Mais quel besoin d'être forte quand on est la compagne de l'homme le plus puissant ? Mine de rien, ça peut aider, parce que si elle avait été capable de se défendre toute seule, si elle n'avait pas rompu cette promesse une énième fois, alors elle ne serait pas seule en ce moment.

En fait c'est lui qui a rompu la promesse, il n'avait qu'à la laisser se débrouiller avec ces deux têtes mises à prix. Stupide instinct protecteur, personne ne lui avait demandé de jouer les princes charmants ! Ce côté macho l'a toujours horripilée, mais elle sait bien que c'étaient tous ses petits défauts qui le rendaient si attachant.

Sa sale habitude de lui piquer son portefeuille et de dépenser tout l'argent qu'elle avait durement gagné en alcool, ses remarques énervantes sur ses mensurations, sa foutue manie de la peloter n'importe où, même en public… Sans toutes ces choses qui la rendaient folle, Kyo n'aurait pas été Kyo.

Et maintenant tous ces petits trucs horripilants qu'elle passait son temps à lui reprocher, il ne les fera plus.

Finies ses remarques qui la faisaient démarrer au quart de tour, finis ses sourires moqueurs qu'il arborait à chaque fois qu'il arrivait à l'énerver, comme si il gagnait une bataille…. Finis les impressionnants combats où il risquait sa vie, fini le temps où elle s'inquiétait comme une folle pour lui.

Fini le temps où elle croyait qu'il se relèverait toujours.

Ils étaient deux, recherchés pour de nombreux meurtres. Mise à prix : 500 ryos par tête. Quand elle a vu ça, son sang de chasseuse de prime n'a fait qu'un tour. Lui, il se fichait pas mal de ces types, mais il n'avait presque plus de saké et l'argent commençait à manquer, alors il l'a accompagnée. De toute façon, quelque soit l'excuse bidon qu'il lui sortait à chaque fois, il finissait toujours par l'accompagner, parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle tout simplement. Mais jamais il ne l'aurait admit, Kyo aux Yeux de Démon se fiche complètement des autres, les serviteurs n'ont qu'à se démerder pour survivre, si ils sont faibles ils ne méritent pas de le suivre. Joli discours mais qui sonnait de plus en plus faux, a mesure que les années aux côtés de la chasseuse de prime s'écoulaient.

_Hey, Planche à pain._

L'a-t-il une seule fois appelé Yuya ? Elle ne s'en souvient pas, elle ne croit pas. Quand ils rencontraient des gens, il la présentait toujours en tant que « son serviteur n°1, planche à pain. ». Systématiquement, elle ripostait en lui demandant si il couchait avec tous ses serviteurs, et si, dans ce cas, Tigre Rouge était meilleure au lit que Bontenmaru. Etrangement, ce petit manège faisait fuir leurs nouvelles connaissances, ils ne s'étaient fait aucun nouvel ami depuis la séparation du groupe. Mais ils s'en foutaient, ils étaient ensemble et ça leur suffisait.

Sauf que maintenant elle est toute seule.

_J'entends ceux qui m'appellent, j'ai entendu ta voix et c'est ça qui m'a ramené._

Seulement cette fois, elle a beau l'appeler de toutes ses forces, il ne vient pas.

Elle a hurlé, hurlé, hurlé de toutes ses forces devant son corps inerte, mais il n'a pas bougé. Elle l'a frappé, lui a reproché d'avoir trahi sa confiance. Elle a toujours cru en lui, et c'est comme ça qu'il la remercie ? En mourrant bêtement, assassiné par deux criminels parce qu'il avait sous-estimé leur force ? Elle lui a crié dessus, lui a ordonné de se réveiller pour qu'elle puisse lui donner une bonne correction, mais il n'a pas bougé. C'est la première fois qu'il ne répond pas à son appel, et elle sait que c'est la dernière.

Kyo aux Yeux de Démon, l'homme le plus fort, terrassé par deux petits meurtriers. Pas des Dieux, pas des Planètes, ni des Sages ni même des Rois, juste deux humains. Ça semble tellement surréaliste, deux simples humains ne peuvent pas avoir raison de Kyo, personne ne peut avoir raison de Kyo.

Kyo est le plus fort, Kyo est invincible, Kyo est immortel.

Mais Kyo n'est plus là, et il ne sera plus jamais là.

Plus personne ne l'appellera Planche à pain, plus personne ne la tripotera en public, plus personne ne la fera sortir de ses gond comme il savait si bien le faire.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut y faire ?

Il est mort, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, et on ne peut rien y changer. Tout ce qu'elle peut faire, c'est pleurer.

Ce n'est pas une histoire parce qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de début, et le milieu n'est qu'un fait, rien qu'une fille qui pleure. Mais surtout, ce n'est pas une histoire parce qu'il n'y a pas de fin.

Juste une fille qui pleure, et le néant qui l'attend.

l

Voilà c'est fini, votre avis ? Je ferai mieux de passer mes nuits à dormir? Reviews please


End file.
